Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, and countless types of internet-capable devices are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. The trend toward miniaturization of computing hardware, peripherals, as well as sensors, detectors, and image and audio processors, among other technologies, has helped open up a field sometimes referred to as “wearable computing.” In the area of image and visual processing and production, in particular, it has become possible to consider wearable displays that place a graphic display close enough to a wearer's (or user's) eye(s) such that the displayed image appears as a normal-sized image, such as might be displayed on a traditional image display device. The relevant technology may be referred to as “near-eye displays.”
Computing devices with near-eye displays may also be referred to as “head-mountable displays,” “head-mounted displays,” “head-mounted devices,” or “head-mountable devices.” A head-mountable or head-mounted device places a graphic display or displays close to one or both eyes of a wearer. To generate images on a display, a computer processing system may be used. Such displays may occupy a wearer's entire field of view, or only occupy part of a wearer's field of view. Further, head-mounted displays may vary in size, taking a smaller form such as a glasses-style display, for example.
Opto-mechanical systems are used to house the display onto which images are viewed by a user, and to connect and communicate with the rest of the head-mounted device. Integration of precision optics with displays and back-light/front lights in a compact housing environment is a leading concern for such opto-mechanical systems that are implemented within head-mounted devices. Although advancements have been made, there is still need for improved opto-mechanical systems.